


pretense/facade/posture

by bruised_fruit



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Drabble, Humor, Multi, Stolen Century, dick talk (dick demonstration really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruised_fruit/pseuds/bruised_fruit
Summary: “It’s fucking huge-- he’ll break me!”Lucretia pouts, but Magnus grins, flattered.
Relationships: Davenport/The Director | Lucretia/Magnus Burnsides
Kudos: 5





	pretense/facade/posture

**Author's Note:**

> found this ancient drabble buried in my googledocs. probably a whack at crack or humor? poking at my own davenport headcanons? who knows lol

Davenport scrambles back on Lucretia’s bed, clutching a pillow to his lap. “That's not going in me, Lucretia!" 

“Aw, why not?”

She reaches around and grabs Magnus’ cock near the base. 

“It’s fucking huge-- he’ll break me!”

She pouts, but Magnus grins, flattered. “He’s _ smaller _than me, Drew.” Magnus’ smile fades, even as Lucretia strokes him. 

“Not… girth-wise.”

“Hm.” Her hand slows near Magnus’ cockhead, and her thumb teases the tip. “It’s nice, though, right?”

A pause. “Yes.” Davenport leans forward slightly, not disguising his growing interest. “Maybe I could manage having it in my mouth…” 

_There._ Almost too easy.


End file.
